The popularity of citizens band "CB" radio has attracted the attention of many children who would like to imitate elders in the operation and use of citizens band radio. For example, many children, deprived of a simulated citizens band, will attempt to use the adult citizens band radio for voice transmission reception. Of course, this is impractical since the equipment can be injured inadvertently by young users.
What is needed, therefore, is a citizens band toy transceiver which will simulate the various control elements of citizens band radio, and will have the external appearance of a citizens band radio, and in fact can simulate both transmission and receiving functions of a citizens band radio.